


Give Me Love

by Bates



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kid!Fic, M/M, Soulmates, colour blind, mechanic!Dean, single father!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bates/pseuds/Bates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>destiel!au in which people don't see colors until they meet their soulmate’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Love

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this fic on [Tumblr](http://buriedsam.tumblr.com/post/113056649326/fic-for-gadreevil-destiel-au-in-which-people).

Dean Winchester has seen everything in shades of grey ever since he was born. If people would ask him what his mother’s eye color was, he wouldn’t be able to answer. He remembered being a little kid, standing in front of the mirror and staring, hoping he’d find out which color _his_ eyes were.

“You have the greenest eyes I’ve ever seen,” his mother said each time, ruffling his hair with a smile. As Dean grew up and eventually turned eighteen, they still did that every once in a while. Mary would notice that he was sad or upset and she’d pull him to the closest mirror. While back in the day, she’d been taller, her baby boy was now taller than her and certainly no baby anymore.

“You still have the most amazing green eyes,” she said with a smile on her lips, “and the person that gets to see them for the very first time is very lucky.” Mary just knew, without even having to ask her son, that he was upset about his younger brother already having found the person to bring him _his_ colors and he hadn’t. Dean was four years older than Sam and yet, he hadn’t found his soulmate yet. People all around him found their love interests, saw colors and he, he just didn’t.

He didn’t for such a long time that he accepted his faith almost. After years of looking for that girl, he gave up. If his soulmate wanted to find him, she would eventually.

 

College just wasn’t for Dean, he _tried_ he really did, but he just wasn’t cut out to study. Mary understood and didn’t even seem to mind it that much, while John was incredibly disappointed. Dean got a job and moved out of the house, not sure whether to be sad or happy about it.

                He worked on cars from eight am to five pm and enjoyed it. While people could let you down or hurt you, cars never did. There was nothing better than getting a beat up and broken down car in and returning them back to their owner or hearing the motor purr for the very first time.

                It was where he found his Baby. The Impala had been brought in and then, when they heard the costs that would be involved with fixing the gorgeous, abandoned. Bobby Singer, his boss, was fine with him taking the car, as long as you don’t work on it while you’re supposed to be working.

                The sleek black beauty was completely restored six months later, on the day that he turned 24. It was the best present that anyone could ever give him.

 

He became an uncle two months later. Jessica – Sam’s wife – gave birth to two gorgeous baby girls. Just holding them made his heart clench, seeing that little button nose and big eyes. She fit so snugly in his arms, even made sure that she was comfortable before drifting off into a quiet slumber. He could feel her breathing against his arm, saw the sleepy smile that stretched across her lips.

                “Looks like somebody’s having a good dream,” he muttered, not even realizing that Mary had snapped a picture of the two of them. “They’re gorgeous, Sammy.”

He said goodbye to them after a half an hour, leaving the new parents to their joy.

 

The kids were amazing, they truly were. After two years, Alexis and Addy suddenly weren’t only children anymore. Sam and Jess, they added a baby boy to the family; Jonathan. He looked so much like his sisters had when they were little.

                In the first weeks after Jonathan’s arrival, Dean helped take care of the twins while Sam and Jess rested and got used to their new baby boy. His small apartment always seemed to turn into a dump when they were gone, with toys everywhere and clothing – they loved dressing up in Dean’s old superman shirts – but he loved them for it.

                It was the only times that he didn’t feel as if the apartment was too empty. He spend entire days and nights working, the cars almost becoming his family. He dated, but it never felt, it didn’t feel right.

 

When the kids stayed over, Dean brought them to day care the next morning. Sam could pick them up there. Getting Addy and Alexis dressed was a nightmare sometimes, especially after a good nights rest. They wouldn’t sit still long enough now they had fully mastered the art of running around so most mornings consisted of Dean running after them and putting them on his arms while attempting to get them dressed.

                One warm august morning, he dressed them in shorts and a tank top before putting them in their stroller and strapped his guitar to is back. The day care center was close enough to go by foot, especially in the mornings it wasn’t too warm. Addy and Alexis would fall asleep the second they were walking anyway.

                That, _and_ he didn’t want to risk any of them getting their milk all over the impala seats. They had only driven with him once and he’d spend at least fifty minutes cleaning up the mess.

 

August mornings were Dean’s favorite. It wasn’t too warm out so he could actually walk around without getting soaked in sweat. People seemed happier when they were out. During winter, everybody was so incredibly closed off.

                He sat down in the grass, guitar on his lap. He hadn’t properly played in ages. These things always got pushed to the back, the things he enjoyed. Dean worked and played with the kids, it was all he did, all he had time to do lately.

                His hands still remembered the feeling of the strings, fingers still knew where to put which finger tops to create chords. Playing the guitar felt so incredibly natural to him. As if it had always been part of him and his soul and perhaps yes, it had always been part of him.

                Before he realized it, he was playing and singing along a little, just enjoying the moment, the slight breeze on his shoulders.

“Sir?” A young girl was looking at him, big eyes and bouncy curls. He couldn’t be sure, but she guessed that she had dark hair. Blondes usually had lighter grey hair.

“Yeah?”

“I really like your singing,” she murmured, looking at her feet as she did so. She seemed to be so incredibly shy.

“Thank you.” He barely managed to hide his smile.

“Do you… do you know any happy songs? Daddy has been very sad lately and I want to cheer him up. He’s over there, at the picnic blanket! Luce had a poopy diaper he needed to change.” The girls expression was just _hilarious_.

“Yeah, I do.” Dean smiled at the girl. “Now, go play before your father misses you.”

“Thank you sir.” He had to think for a good while before he actually found a happy song. Most of the songs he knew were about love and quite the opposite of happy, nirvana or Pearl Jam probably wouldn’t do either. Eventually, he settled on ‘Your Guardian Angel’. In a way, the little girl really was her father’s little guardian angel.

 

He tried to stick to a few more happier songs and eventually packed up his stuff. If he stayed longer he’d probably get sunburnt and well, that could hurt like a bitch. He’d been there and it hadn’t been pleasant, not at all. He waved at the little girl, who smiled back at him before dashing off.

                She came back towards him with a little bracelet made out of flowers and an even wider smile on her face. From the corner of his eye, he could see the father look over the playground to look at her.

                “I made this for you sir! As a thank you.”

                “Well, thank you.” He smiled at her as she tied it around his wrist. Dean already knew that he’d probably take it off by the time that he got home – men didn’t wear flowers for crying out loud.

                “Auntie Anna said they’re dark yellow flowers! Are they?”

                “I don’t know,” he sighed, not able to keep the sadness out of his voice. “I don’t see colors.”

                “My daddy doesn’t either. He said that momma never was his true love, but that it was okay because daddy wasn’t momma’s either. They loved each other, they just weren’t soulmates.”

                “Hael, who are you talking to?” A surprisingly gravelly voice asked from behind Dean.

                “The guitarist! I asked him to play songs for you, so you’d be happy! I made him a thank you bracelet with flowers!” She seemed so excited as she told the tale to her father that Dean couldn’t help but smile.

                “I’m sorry if she bothered you,” the man said, clearly amused. “Hael, go to auntie Anna. She was worried about you.”

                “Yes daddy!” she muttered before dashing off to the woman standing by the stroller.

                “She didn’t bother me,” Dean assured, turning to the man and peering into a pair of eyes. “It’s… it’s okay.” They were blue, his mind told him, like oceans and the sky. “I… I’m Dean.”

                “Hello Dean. I’m Castiel – call me Cas.” Cas seemed to take this new development in before smiling at him.

                “This is forward but, would you, you know, go out on a date with me sometime?” The words rushed over his lips. Since when was he this forward? But he had made him see colors, that had to stand for something, right? What if he wasn’t Cas’s soulmate? Fuck. He’d messed up. “I, I’m sorry man it’s just that.”

                “I’d love to, Dean.” Cas smiled again, showing just that little bit of white teeth and Dean, he was done for.

 

_Two years later, the flower bracelet was still there. While it had been a thank you gift at first, it was now more, a sign of their love, of how everything could be okay again and perhaps, of how you should never give up fighting._


End file.
